Secret Marriage
by babyangel4869
Summary: Shinichi's family asked him to marry at a young age at the request of his grandmother.Finally he decided to marry Shiho eventhough they doesn't know each other feelings. But this marriage should be kept secret. Can they keep their marriage's secret and can they united like other newlywed?
1. Chapter 1

AT SHINICHI'S HOUSE...

"Shin-chan, can you fulfill my request?" Yukiko asked.

"What is it?" Shinichi asked.

"Emmm..." Yukiko still hesitated.

"Just tell us. What is it?" Yusaku comfort his wife.

"Can you get married?" Yukiko asked making both of them shocked.

"WHAT?!" Shinichi said.

"All of sudden?" Yusaku asked.

"Actually my mom often asked this to me. She always asked when Shin-chan will get married" Yukiko explained.

"But I'm still high school student" Shinichi said.

"I married your father when I was the same age as you so your grandmother want you to follow in my footsteps. I couldn't stand hearing your grandmother's nagging everyday asking about this. Please Shin-chan" Yukiko said.

"It's not a bad idea. You can married Ran now. Do you agree?" Yusaku asked his son.

"But I couldn't married Ran" Shinichi said.

"Why?" Yukiko asked.

"Because I've break up with Ran"

"What? When?" Yukiko asked.

"2 months ago. Kogorou-occhan said he doesn't want me to become his son-in law so he had engaged Ran with Araide-sensei" Shinichi said.

"What? How dare he said like that to my cute and handsome son. I've got an idea. How about Shiho-chan?" Yukiko said.

"Did you mean Haibara? No way" Shinichi said.

"Why?" Yusaku asked.

"We've just started going out together 100 days ago. Besides I don't have any feelings towards her" Shinichi said.

"Don't worry. You'll start falling in love after you've married to her. It have been decided. Next week we're going to show your grandmother her granddaughter-in- law-to-be" Yukiko said happily.

Shinichi could only released a heavy sigh. He still doesn't know whether he had made a right choice or not.

AT LOS ANGELES...

AT SHINICHI'S GRANDMOTHER'S HOUSE...

Shiho's mouth fell off when she entered the house compound. It was so big and beautiful. She didn't know Shinichi's grandmother as rich as this. The house has a design like the old British house. When they stepped in the house, her mouth once again fell off. The decoration in the house was simple but so fancy. Then they take a seat in the living room.

"Are you nervous?" Shinichi asked Shiho.

"A little bit" Shiho answered.

"Do you like my grandma's house?"

"Yes. I like it. No wonder you could brag to everyone you've been to overseas many time"

"Is that a compliment or kind of teasing?

"Who knows" Shiho said while smiling.

A moment later his grandmother enter into the living room with a smile.

"Yukiko, Yusaku, it been a while since I meet you. How's your business?" his grandmother's asked.

"It's went so well, mom" Yusaku said with a smile.

"Shin-chan, I've miss you so much. Where have you been. You look much alike like your father now" his grandmother's said while smiling.

"Sorry,grandma. I've just busy with my school. I also miss you so much" Shinichi said.

"Mom, let me introduce someone to you. This is Shiho Miyano. Shin-chan's future bride" Yukiko said while holding Shiho's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, grandma" Shiho said with a smile.

"What a lovely girl. You've such beautiful hand and face" his gramother's praising.

"Look at the time. It's almost dinner. I'll cook for dinner. What do you want to eat, mom?" Yukiko asked.

"I would like to eat Japan's food. I've getting bored eating American food all day. I've miss my hometown's food" his grandmother said.

"I'll help you. I've learned to cook lately. Maybe I could ask for your advise" Shiho said to Shinichi's mom.

"Okay. Let's go to the kitchen" Yukiko said while smiling.

After they left to the kitchen Shinichi's grandmother could only smiling.

"Why are you smiling, grandma?" Shinichi asked.

"You've made a great choice, Shin-chan" his grandmother said.


	2. Chapter 2

After dinner, Shinichi's grandmother told them to gather in the living room. His grandmother and his parents just looked at them with a smile.

"Why you all look at us like that?" Shinichi asked.

"Did you know that before I married your mother I need to propose your mother in front of your grandmother and I also give my first kiss in front of her so you need to do like that in front us this time" Yusaku said.

"You mean I need to propose and kiss Hai- I mean Shiho in front of you all?" Shinichi asked.

"Yes. It was part of our family tradition" his grandmother said.

They both stood and facing each other. Their eyes was looking into each other's eyes. Both of them heart beating so fast. Then Shinichi started holding Shiho's hands while his left hand holds a box containing a ring.

"Shiho Miyano, will you marry me? Would you willing to spend the rest of your life with me?" Shinichi proposed to her.

"Yes I do. I want to spend the rest of my life with you" Shiho answered with tears in her eyes.

Shinichi then sheathe ring on the Shiho's ring finger and he then kiss the ring on Shiho's finger. Slowly he tilted Shiho's face towards him. He lowered his head and pressed his lips against hers. His parents and his grandmother was smiling since he made his proposal. They were very happy because they will get another new family member.

IN SHINICHI'S GRANDMOTHER BEDROOM...

"May I come in?" Shiho asked.

"Yes. Come here, dear" his grandmother said while patting the empty space on her bed.

Then Shiho stepped in the room and sit next to Shinichi's grandmother.

"I've always wanted to show this to Shin-chan bride before he's getting married" his grandmother said while handing over a photobook to Shiho.

"This is..."

"Yes,sweetie. This is Shin-chan photobook since he was born until now"

Shiho couldn't stop smiling while looking at all Shinichi's photo. She never realize how cute he is when he was a little boy.

"My heart were very happy while looking at all his photo. He always smile happily. Sweetie, can you promise me something?"

"What is it, grandma?"

" Please make him happy. Only you could make him happy. Please promise me that"

"I will. Thank you for blessing our wedding" Shiho said while hugging Shinichi's grandmother.

A WEEK LATER...

Situasion in his grandmother's garden began to be very busy with the preparations for the guests banquet. Situation in the church also was very crowded because it filled with guests who want to see Shinichi and Shiho be united in a holy bond.

AT SHINICHI'S GRANDMOTHER HOUSE...

"Wow look at both of you. You look so gorgeous" Yukiko said.

"Congratulation, Shinichi-kun, Shiho-kun" Hakase said.

"Yeah. I never thought you would get married before me. By the way congratulation" Heiji said.

"Miyano-san, you're so beautiful. I wish I could wear this dress too" Kazuha said.

Yukiko had invited Agasa Hakase since he was part of Kudo's family and as Shiho's guardian. She also had invited Hattori Heiji and Kazuha. At first Kazuha was a bit shocked after hearing the news but after being explained by Heiji , she understand how the situation.

"Thanks for coming although it's far from Japan" Shinichi said.

"No problem. We're friends right" Heiji said.

"Did Ran-chan know about this?" Kazuha asked.

"No. I hope you can keep it as a secret" Shinichi said.

"Okay. Time to go now. Shin-chan, let's go now. Shiho-chan, just relax okay" Yukiko said while holding Shiho's hand.

"Okay Yukiko-san" Shiho answered.

"Just call me mom. You'll be my daughter after this right?" Yukiko said with a smile.

"Yes mom" Shiho said.

The wedding ceremony was going very smoothly and very cheerful. When the throwing bouquet ceremony, Heiji and Kazuha have got it making both of them blushed. The weding party ends at 9 p.m. After all the guest had went home , all of the newlywed couple's family were very tired. Shinichi and Shiho head straight to their bedroom.

IN THEIR BEDROOM...

The situation was very awkward. They couldn't look at each other's face. They feel like they never thought that they will share everything with each other.

"Do you want some water?" Shinichi asked.

"Not really" Shiho said and the situation become awkward again.

" **There's something**..." they both said at the same time.

"You go first" Shiho said.

"There's something that I want to tell you. You know that our marriage was not known by our school. For the time being let's keep our marriage as a secret and I will not touch you until we graduate. Is it okay for you?" Shinichi asked.

"Okay. Besides I don't want to get pregnant until I graduate" Shiho said.

"Thanks for understanding. Let us just sleep" Shinichi said and a few minutes later they both fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

AT SHINICHI'S GRANDMOTHER HOUSE...

"Shin-chan, Shiho-chan, it's morning already" Yukiko said while knocking the door.

"Let them be. They must be very tired" Yusaku said.

"But it's almost time for breakfast"

"Don't worry. They'll wake up soon"

"Okay. I'll cook for breakfast first"

"Call me when it's time. I'll heading to reading room first"

Yukiko and Yusaku left leaving the newlywed couple in their dreamland.

IN THEIR ROOM...

A few minutes later Shiho's eyes fluttered open. The first thing she saw was a light green and blue patterns. Confused, she leaned back and looked up to see Shinichi's peaceful sleeping face. After she realized she was in Shinichi's embrace she sat up quickly. Then she quickly began checking her body. Nothing changed and she then exhaled in relief. Shiho could only smile while looking at Shinichi's sleeping face. Her fingertips traced down from his eyes until his chin. Don't want to wake him up slowly she kissed his lips before she headed to the bathroom.

IN THE KITCHEN...

"Mom, I'm so sorry. I overslept" Shiho said.

"It's okay. You must be tired right" Yukiko said with a smile.

"Do you need my help? I'll help you"

"I'm almost done. How about you set the table and then call Shin-chan for breakfast okay?"

"Okay mom"

IN THEIR BEDROOM...

"Kudo-kun, are you awake already?" Shiho asked after she stepped in the room.

"Y-yes. I'm awake" Shinichi said and he quickly hide something inside the book.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Just reading some book. I'm going to clean myself first" Shinichi said as he left to the bathroom.

Shiho started tidying their bedroom. As a wife she knew it was her duty to handle all the household chores. While arranging the books on the study desk, suddenly a piece of paper protruding from the book that is being read by Shinichi a few minutes ago. She took the paper and then she realized it's not an ordinary paper. It was a photo of Shinichi and Ran when they are still dating. Shiho's expression began to change.

AT THE DINING ROOM...

"How's your first night?" Yusaku asked.

"We're still a little bit awkward to each other so nothing special happen" Shinichi answered.

"It's normal for newlywed. We're also like both of you when we're still newlywed" Yukiko said.

"Sweetie, are you okay? Why're you so quiet ? Is there something wrong?" grandmother asked.

"I'm fine. It's just I'm kind of having an headache. Don't worry about me" Shiho said.

"What if you took her sightseeing to take some fresh air. After all, you can bring Shiho to the interesting places around here" Yusaku said.

"It's a great idea. This will be your first date as a husband and wife" Yukiko said.

After breakfast, Shinichi and Shiho went out to a park nearby. Since they left the house compound, they just kept walking without saying anything.

"Why don't we take a seat first?" Shinichi asked.

"Okay" Shiho answered.

Once they sit, the atmosphere become awkward again. Shinichi tried to look at Shiho's face. Her expression looks like there's something wrong.

"So where do you want to go first?" Shinichi asked.

"Anywhere. I'll just follow" Shiho answered coldly.

"Haibara, did I do something wrong? "

"No. Kudo-kun, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Do you still love Mouri-san?"

"Did you mean Ran? Of course not"

"Then why are you still keeping your picture with her?"

"Are you mad about it?"

"N-no. I'm not mad just because of a picture"

Shinichi then take out a lighters and all of his pictures together with Ran. He burned all the pictures in front of Shiho.

"What are you doing?" Shiho asked.

"I was eliminating my past. I want to make a new memories with you"

"But you don't have to do like this"

"Haibara look at me. I promise to you that I'll become your husband that will love you with my whole heart and will protect you with all my life. I'll always be with you no matter what will happen in the future. I want you to remember that. My love,my heart are all yours" Shinichi said while holding Shiho's hand.

Shiho's couldn't hold herself from crying. She was very happy after hearing Shinichi's confession. Shinichi wiped the teardrop off and kept his palm against her cheek. Shiho then slipped her arms around his neck. Shinichi's face was so close to her that she can feel his hot breath on her face. He wrapped his arms around and rested his forehead on hers.

"So shall we go for our date?" Shiho asked with a smile.

"As you wish,my sweet heart" Shinichi said and they both went for their romantic date.


	4. Chapter 4

3 WEEKS LATER...

AT TOKYO AIRPORT...

"Welcome back Yusaku,Yukiko, Shinichi-kun, Shiho-kun" Hakase said.

"How are you, Hakase?" Shiho asked.

"I'm fine. You must be tired right. Let us go home" Hakase said.

While on their way home, Shinichi and Shiho had fallen asleep while hugging each other.

"Look at them. They're so romantic" Hakase said.

"I hope they can be like this. Loving each other for the rest of their life" Yukiko said.

"I almost forgot. 2 weeks ago, there was someone from their school came to the house looking for Shinichi-kun" Hakase said.

"What did they want?" Yusaku asked.

"I don't know but they asked Shinichi-kun to come meet the principal when he come to school later" Hakase said.

"I hope it is not related to their wedding" Yukiko said.

"Don't worry. I didn't told them anything about their wedding" Hakase said.

As a few minutes later, Hakase's car arrived at their house. Since it was near dinner time, Yukiko invites Hakase to have dinner with them.

AT THEIR ROOM...

Shinichi was looking for Shiho around the room. Then he saw Shiho was standing on the veranda while crossing her arms. Then Shinichi come towards her and hugged her from the back.

"Are you cold?" Shinichi asked.

"A little bit" Shiho said.

"What's wrong? Do you have any problem?"

"I was thinking how we're going to school like this"

"What do you mean?"

"They must misunderstand about why we didn't come to school for a long time"

"Don't worry. I'll take care of everything tomorrow"

"Thank you, Kudo-kun"

"Stop calling me Kudo-kun. You're now my wife so you can call me by my name"

"But people will get suspicious if I suddenly call you by your name"

"It's okay. Besides in school I was your boyfriend and when we're alone I was your husband"

"Thank you for accepting me as your girlfriend and your wife" Shiho said while hugging Shinichi.

Then she looked up at his face and they meet each other eyes. He lowered his head and pressed his lips against hers. The kiss become slow and passionate. Shiho could only hope this night will be longer than usual.

AT TEITAN HIGH SCHOOL...

"Where have both of you been since the last 3 weeks?" one of their classmates asked.

"I went to Los Angeles for my family matter" Shinichi said.

"But why you must go together with Miyano-san? You didn't go for honeymoon right?"

"Of course not. Besides she's my girlfriend. Is it wrong if I tag her along" Shinichi said.

"He's right. She's his girlfriend. Why not?" Ran said defending them.

"Wait. Did both of you have break up?" Sonoko asked.

"Yes but don't worry. We've break up in a good way and I already accept that" Ran said.

"Okay everyone. Please take your seat. Our lesson will start soon" the teacher said and all of the student headed straight to their seat.

AFTER SCHOOL...

"I'm sorry I can't go home with you. I need to meet the principal" Shinichi said.

"I see. Okay. I can go home by myself" Shiho said.

"What about you come with us to the cake shop" Sonoko said.

"That's a great idea. Come on, Miyano-san" Ran said.

"Is it okay?" Shiho asked.

"Of course. More people more fun" Sonoko said.

"Okay. I'll go with you. See you later, Shinichi" Shiho said.

"Wait" Shinichi stopped her and he hold her hand. Then he kissed Shiho's hand.

"Awww...so sweet" Sonoko and Ran said.

Shiho could only smiled. Then the three girls left the classroom and Shinichi headed straight to the principal office.


	5. Chapter 5

AT THE CAKE CAFE...

"It's so delicious" Shiho said after she ate the cake.

"Did you know that this cafe always served the best cake in the world" Sonoko said.

"She's right. Here. Try this lemon tea. It so refreshing" Ran said.

Then Shiho take a sip of the lemon tea. Ran suddenly realized that there's something sparkling at Shiho's finger.

"Your ring is so beautiful" Ran said.

"You're wearing ring? Why didn't I noticed that. May I see?" Sonoko said.

Then Shiho showed her finger that had their wedding ring.

"It so beautiful. It must be expensive right?" Sonoko said.

"It's not very expensive. Besides it's just plain silver ring" Shiho said.

"It must be your couple ring with Shinichi right?" Ran asked.

"Well maybe" Shiho said.

"I hope I can wear couple ring with Makoto-san too" Sonoko said.

"Don't worry Sonoko. You'll wear it someday" Ran said.

The three of them look very happy when spending time together. Shiho was so relieved that Ran and Sonoko be able to accept her relationship with Shinichi and they are willing to be her friend. Starting from that moment they swore they would be friends forever no matter what will happens in the future.

AT THE PRINCIPAL OFFICE...

"Did you search for me,sir?" Shinichi asked.

"Kudo-san, please have a seat first" the principal said.

"What's the matter?"

"Actually, I have something to tell you. You have been selected for a student exchange program"

"What? Why me?"

"I had judged you from all aspects. Your achievement in the class was very excellent and you also very active in sports so I had made a right decision to make you participate in this program"

"Sorry but may I know where is the place and how long that I'll be exchanged?"

"London for 8 months"

"London for 8 months?!"

"Yes. I heard that you wanted to study there. Besides you don't have any problem with your language right?"

"It's not about language but I can't go there"

"Kudo-san, please think about this first. Chance could only come once. Think about it carefully. You don't have to give the answer now"

AT SHINICHI'S HOUSE...

"I'm home" Shinichi said.

"Welcome home" Shiho said with a smile.

"Where's mom and dad?"

"They've gone to their friend's house"

Suddenly Shinichi hugged Shiho tightly. As expected only Shiho could make his heart feel so relaxed.

"What's wrong? Did something happened?" Shiho asked.

"Can we stay like this for a while?" Shinichi said and Shiho only let him hug her in a while.

That night Shinichi gathered all the family in the living room including Agasa Hakase. He told everything that he had discussed with the principal. At first they all shocked with the news especially Shiho. She could only remain silent.

"Did you all agree with the program?" Shinichi asked.

"I think I'll agree. It's good for your future" Yusaku said.

"I also agree" Hakase said.

"But Shin-chan and Shiho-chan just married. How can you let him leave Shiho like that" Yukiko said.

"It's okay mom. I can take care of myself. Besides I have Hakase here" Shiho said.

"But sweetie 8 months is too long" Yukiko said.

"It's okay. Besides it's for Shinichi's future. As a wife I should agree if it is good for my husband" Shiho said.

"So do you agree?" Shinichi asked.

"Yes. Chance didn't come twice" Shiho said with a smile.

"Thanks Shiho. I'm so proud to have you as my wife" Shinichi said and he hugged her.

Shiho could only let out bitter smile. In her heart she feel so sad and she feel like her heart was torn apart because she had to apart from his beloved husband for a long time. She keep thinking how empty her day without Shinichi on her side after this but she must look strong in front of Shinichi. She didn't want Shinichi to let go of his dream just because of her.


	6. Chapter 6

Only one week left before Shinichi goes to London. The techer had told the whole 3-B students about the program. They were very shocked after hearing the news. Some of them congratulate him and some of them feel very pity to Shiho. Since the day he told Shiho about the program she seems to keep avoiding him. He knew she was having a hard time but she always keep her strong image in front of him.

ONE DAY BEFORE SHINICHI LEFT...

AT SHINICHI'S HOUSE...

"Have you finished packing your luggages?" Yusaku asked.

"Almost done. Don't worry. Shiho is helping me" Shinichi said.

"Are you okay sweetie?Is it okay if we left you alone here?" Yukiko asked.

"I'm okay. Please excuse me" Shiho said and she rushed to their room.

"She must having a hard time. Are you sure you want to go?" Yukiko asked.

"All have been decided. I couldn't do anything" Shinichi said.

"It's okay. Hakase's here. He could take care of Shiho for us" Yusaku said.

"But I feel pity to Shiho-chan. She must feel lonely" Yukiko said.

"It can't be helped. Decision have been made" Yusaku said.

Shiho shut the door and lay across the bed. She cried into the pillow. Alone in despair she cried herself to sleep.

IN THEIR ROOM...

Silently Shinichi crept into the room. He walked towards the bed and peered over at her sleeping face. Her sleeping figure seemed so uncomfortable. He knew she had fallen asleep while crying. Gently he placed her in the proper position. Shinichi pulled the blanket over her and watched her sleep.

"Fool. Why you have to endure this alone" Shinichi whispered.

Shinichi took her hand and gently kissed her knuckles. He reached out and gently cupped her soft cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I have to leave you for a long time eventhough we're just married. I promise to you that I will work harder to become a better husband for you. Please wait for my return, my love Shiho" Shinichi said.

"He bent down and kissed the space undernearth her lip. He then cuddle Shiho and he fall asleep while hugging her.

THE NEXT DAY...

AT TOKYO AIRPORT...

The departure hall is very crowded with class3-B student who come to send Shinichi and her parents.

"Don't forget about us okay" one of his friends said.

"Of course not. You're my friend" Shinichi said.

"Don't worry about Miyano-san. We'll take care of her for you" Ran said.

"Yes. Don't worry. We'll always be with her" Sonoko said.

"Thank you so much Ran, Sonoko" Shinichi said.

"Shin-chan, it almost time to go" Yukiko said.

"I'll go inside first. We'll meet each other again later" Shinichi said.

Then they give little time for Shiho to bid farewell to Shinichi and his parents.

"Shiho-chan, take care. Don't get sick okay" Yukiko said and she hugged Shiho for a long time.

"Shiho, I know you strong. I'm proud for having you as my daughter" Yusaku said and he hugged Shiho.

Shiho could only nodded. She couldn't say anything. Her heart feel very sad. After both of their parents went inside, Shinichi stand in front of her. Shiho could only looked down. She didn't want him to look her crying.

"You don't want to look at me?" Shinichi asked.

Shiho shook his head. She looked at the floor,blinking fast to keep the stinging tears from blurring her vision. Slowly he tilted her face towards him. He searched her eyes and saw her tears. Without words she wrapped her hand around her neck. Then she cried her heart out in Shinichi's embrace. He wrapped one arms around her and held her closely. Their classmates in the back couldn't held their tears much longer when they saw the couple hugging. They knew that they are having a hard time.

"I'll miss you so much" Shiho said in her sobs.

"Me too. Please stop crying. I couldn't leave you like this" Shinichi said.

"I'll promise to you that I'll wait for you to return" Shiho said.

Before Shinichi went inside, he give a kiss on Shiho's lips. The kiss was so long and passionate like they didn't want to break the kiss. Their heart felt very heavy to leave each other side. After they broke the kiss, Shinichi went inside while looking at Shiho that was being comforted by Ran and Sonoko.


	7. Chapter 7

AT LONDON...

AT KUDO'S VILLA...

IN SHINICHI'S ROOM...

It's been 2 weeks since Shinichi stayed in London. He didn't know why his day since he left Japan feels so empty without Shiho on his side. He took out his cellphone and look at his wedding pictures with Shiho. He really miss his wife so much. He could only release heavy sigh. Just then Yusaku entered Shinichi's room.

"Are you okay?" Yusaku asked.

"I'm fine" Shinichi said.

"How's your new school life here?"

"Everything's good"

"I thought you always wanted to come here"

"I don't know but I feel like something missing in my day"

"You miss Shiho right?" Yusaku asked then Shinichi nodded his head.

"I know how you feel right now but you know love you need to consider that now both of you are being tested and this test would strengthen your feelings for each other" Yusaku said.

"I understand. Thanks dad for the advice" Shinichi said.

"No problem,my little detective. By the way your mother and I have planned something "

"What is it?"

"We planned to go to Hawaii this summer. Why don't you pick her at Japan then you could go to Hawaii together with her"

"I'll try ask her first if she agree or not" Shinichi said.

IN THE MORNING...

AT AGASA HAKASE'S HOUSE...

"Good morning, Hakase" Shiho said.

"Good morning. Ai-kun, there's some delivery for you. I've put it on the coffe table" Hakase said.

Then Shiho headed towards the coffee table and she could see there was a box on the table.

"Do you know who's the sender?" Shiho asked.

"No. Why don't you try to look for the sender card. Maybe it's in the box" Hakase said.

She then found the sender card in the box that is containing her favourite perfume.

_Hope you like it_

_-S-_

"S? What is this mean?" Shiho asked.

"Maybe it's from Shinichi-kun. Besides he's the only one who know all your favourite right" Hakase said.

"Maybe you're right. I'm going to be late. I'll go to school first. Goodbye" Shiho said and she left the house.

"Have a safe journey" Hakase said.

While on her way to school she could feel like someone is watching her from behind. When she turned but there's no people. Her eyes searched every inches of the street. No one there.

"Maybe just my imagination" Shiho said and she continued her walk to school.

AT TEITAN HIGH SCHOOL...

AT THE SHOE LOCKER...

"Good morning Miyano-san" Sonoko said.

"Good morning Mouri-san, Suzuki-san" Shiho said.

"Are you okay now? If not why don't you take a break from school" Ran said.

"I'm fine. Sorry for making both of you worried about me" Shiho said with a smile.

"We're friends right" Sonoko said.

After Shiho opened her locker, there is a letter in the locker.

"What is that?" Ran asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it's just a prank" Shiho said.

"Or maybe it's a love letter. Try to open it" Sonoko said.

Shiho then open the envelope. Sonoko's sumption was right. It is a love letter. They were very shocked after they knew what is the letter content.

_I'll always love you no matter what happens_

_-S-_

"This person must be crazy right?" Sonoko said.

"Wait. The sender is the same person who send me the perfume this morning" Shiho said.

"Do you know this person?" Ran asked.

"No. I thought it was Shinichi because this morning I've got a delivery that contain my favourite perfume. Besides only Shinichi know all my favourite" Shiho said.

"Is the sender Shinichi-kun?"Sonoko asked.

"Impossible. If Shinichi, he must've sent all this at Hakase's address. It must be someone else" Shiho said.

"Then how did he know your favourite stuff? He must be a stalker then" Ran said.

"How dare that person. Doesn't he know that you already had a boyfriend. Why must he bothered you" Sonoko said.

"Sonoko's right. We must find the sender. We need to warn him to stop disturbing Miyano-san" Ran said.

"It's okay. You don't have to do that. Let's head to our class" Shiho said and the three of them headed straight to their class.

While walking to their class, Shiho feel something strange. It was like someone was watching her from behind. When she turned around there's no people watching at her.

"It must be my imagination" Shiho said.

"What's wrong?" Ran asked.

"Nothing" Shiho said.

"I've an idea. How about we go shopping together after school. You can bought something for Shinichi-kun there" Sonoko said.

"That's great idea. Want to go with us?" Ran asked Shiho.

"Okay. Then I'll inform Hakase that I'll be home late" Shiho said.


	8. Chapter 8

AT AGASA HAKASE'S HOUSE...

"I'm home" Shiho said.

"Shiho-kun, welcome home. We have a visitor here" Hakase said.

There was a lady and a high school boy sitting in front of Hakase.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Miura Mika and this is my son,Miura Shiro" the lady said.

"This is our new neighbour. They just moved at the house in front of ours" Hakase said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Shiho Miyano" Shiho introduced herself and she take a seat beside Hakase.

"I heard that your son is from Teitan High School. Is it true?" Hakase asked.

"Really. I also studied at that school. Which class are you?" Shiho asked.

"3-C" Shiro said.

"I'm from 3-B. You must be new student right" Shiho said.

"Actually, he had been studying there since 1st year" Mika said.

"Really? Why did I've never see you at the school" Shiho said.

"My son rarely talking to other people. I hope you can be his friend. Why don't you come to our house so you can study together" Mika said.

"Okay" Shiho said.

"It's almost dinner. We need to go home first. It's nice to meet new neighbour" Mika said.

"Me too. Let me walk you to the front door" Hakase said and he left to the front door while Shiho went to her room.

Three minutes later, after changing her clothes, she went to the kitchen and start preparing the dinner. While she was preparing the dinner she didn't realized that someone was watching her secretly.

THAT NIGHT...

"What do you think about our new neighbour?" Hakase asked.

"I still don't know her very well but I think she a nice person" Shiho said.

"What about her son?" Hakase asked.

"You mean Miura-san? Why did you ask me like that. You know that I already had a husband. I only think of him as my friend"

"I know but I think he's quite strange"

"Why do you say like that?"

"I don't know. While you was talking with his mom he always keep looking at you"

"Really? Maybe he was looking at the window behind me. Who knows"

"I hope you right"

Just then Shiho's cellphone rand and Shinichi's name appeared on the screen.

"Hello sweetheart. How are you?" Shinichi asked.

"I'm fine. What are you doing now?" Shiho asked.

"Thinking of you"

"Liar" Shiho said while smiling.

"It's true. I miss you so much" Shinichi said.

"I also miss you so much"

"Do you have any latest news that you want to tell me?"

"We've got new neighbour. They just moved 2 days ago. You know what their son also went to the same school as us and he was the same age of us" Shiho said.

"Oh. I see" Shinichi' voice changed.

"Shinichi, are you jealous? Your voice sounds weird" Shiho asked.

"N-No. I'm not jealous" Shinichi said.

"Really? Well then I'll asked him out tomorrow for dating then" Shiho teasing him.

"No. You can't go out with him" Shincihi said.

"Why? You said that you didn't jealous"

"Okay fine. I'm jealous. Of course I'm jealous when my wife is with another man"

"I'm just joking. Don't take it serious. Besides my love is only for you, Mr. Detective" Shiho said.

That night Shiho and Shinichi are having a great night. Talking to each other happily eventhough they were miles apart. Hakase that was looking at Shiho all the time could only smiled when he saw Shiho's smiling face. He hope he could see her smile until Shinichi return.


	9. Chapter 9

2 WEEKS LATER...

AT AGASA HAKASE'S HOUSE...

"You have a delivery to Shiho Miyano" the postman said.

"For me? From who?" Shiho said.

"Sorry miss. I don't know" the postman said.

"Okay. Thank you" Shiho said and the postman left.

"Another delivery?" Hakase asked.

"Yes" Shiho said.

After she open the package she was shocked when she found out that the content was the dress that she wanted to buy when she went shopping with Ran and Sonoko.

_Your wishes has been granted_

_-S-_

"Shinichi-kun must be want to make you happy. He always send you something everyday but why didn't he write his name. Why must he use a letter as his name"

"It's not from Shinichi"

"What do you mean?"

"Actually this dress is the dress that I wanted to buy when I went shopping with Suzuki-san and Mouri-san. Shinichi doesn't know anything about this. Besides I also get some letters from the same sender at the school for this few weeks"

"Really? Why didn't you told me about this earlier"

"I'm still not sure about this. I thought it's just a prank"

"Have you told Shinichi about this?"

"No. Please Hakase. Don't tell him anything about this. I don't want to make him worried"

"If that you wish I won't tell him"

"Thanks Hakase. Oh my god, I'm late again"

"Where're you going?"

"I've promised Miura-san to study together this evening. I'll go first" Shiho said and she left the house compound.

AT SHIRO'S HOUSE...

Shiho cannot concentrate while studying with Shiro. Her mind was still thinking about the mysterious sender. Perhaps what is said by Ran is true. She always been observed by someone. She suddenly felt very afraid if her guess is true.

"Miyano-san, are you okay?" Shiro asked.

"I'm okay" Shiho said.

"Did you have any problem?"

"No. Nothing serious. Let us just continue our study" Shiho said and both of them continued their study.

THAT NIGHT...

"Thanks for the food" Shiro said.

"Shiro, have you finished your homework?" Mika asked.

"Yes. I've done it with Miyano-san this evening" Shiro said.

"How about we watch some movies tonight" his father suggest.

" I'm busy. Please excuse me" Shiro said and he left to his room.

"Shiro always act strangely since we moved here" her father said.

"What do you mean,dear?" Mika asked.

"Every night he always locked himself in his room. Does he have any problem at school?"

"Maybe he doing revision. Just let him be"

AT SHIRO'S ROOM...

Shiro looked into every single photo that been sticked on his room wall. He took a picture and he look at the picture for a long time. He then bringing the photo to his lips.

"I wish someday you could be mine" Shiro said while looking at the photo.

He walked towards the window and he could see Agasa Hakase's house. Suddenly he saw a man was standing in front of the gate. A minutes later he saw Shiho come out from the house and Shiho was hugging the man while crying.

"Who is he?" Shiro asked himself.


	10. Chapter 10

AT THE CAKE CAFE...

Shinichi, Shiho, Ran and Sonoko reunited again after one month Shinichi left to London.

"Shinichi, long time no see. How are you?" Ran asked.

"Fine as usual" Shinichi said.

"Why did you look so skinny after one month you've been to London?" Sonoko asked.

"Really? I thought I've gain some weight" Shinichi said.

"Don't worry. He'll gain weight really fast because Miyano-san is with him now" Sonoko said.

"Suzuki-san, stop it please" Shiho said shyly.

"I think it's true. Sonoko, you also had gain so much weight. You must be always go out with Makoto-san right" Ran tease her.

"R-Ran, shhhh. Don't say it here" Sonoko said.

The three of them laughed looking at Sonoko's face right now.

"I almost forgot. Sonoko, didn't you say to me yesterday that you have something to tell us. What is it?" Ran asked.

"My father had give me permission to use our villa that is located at Karuizawa. Since it was summer holiday, I wanted to invite you to our villa" Sonoko said.

"I'm so sorry Sonoko. We cannot go" Shinichi said.

"Why not?" Ran asked.

"Actually Shinichi's parent had planned to spend the summer holiday at Hawaii together" Shiho said.

"And I've come back to Japan because my parent asked me to bring Shiho along" Shinichi said.

"We're so sorry Suzuki-san" Shiho said.

"It's okay. I understand.

After they finished spending their time at the cafe,they headed to the next destination. Sonoko and Ran keep teasing the couple since they always hold each other they realized , there is someone who keep watching them with jealousy.

AT AGASA HAKASE'S HOUSE...

"We're home" Shinichi and Shiho said.

"Welcome home. How's your date?" Hakase asked.

"Good. I'll go to the toilet first" Shinichi said and before he left he kissed Shiho's forehead.

"Here some cake for you Hakase" Shiho said while handing the cake to Hakase.

"Thanks. I'll make some tea first. Before I forgot Ai-kun,this is for you" Hakase said while handing a box.

"What is this?" Shiho asked.

"I don't know. I've found it in front of our house and the card said it is for you" Hakase said and he left to the kitchen.

"Again?I hope it's not from that person" Shiho said and she begin to open the package.

After she open the box, she was very shocked. No words could come out from her mouth. Only scream come out from her mouth and she fainted. Shinichi and Agasa Hakase was very surprised when they heard Shiho's scream quickly went towards the living room and they only see Shiho's unconscious body lying on the floor.

"Shiho,are you okay? Wake up" Shinichi said while shooking her body.

Then Hakase saw something from the open box. How shock he was when he saw a torn teddy bear covered with a red liquid. At first Hakase thought it's just a red paint but it was a real blood.

"This person must be crazy. How long he want to keep disturbing Ai-kun" Hakase said.

"That person. What do you mean Hakase?" Shinichi asked.

Slowly Shiho opened his eyes. The first vision that she see when she opened her eyes was Shinichi's worried face.

"Shiho,are you awake? Are you okay?" Shinichi asked.

"Shinichi, I'm scared" Shiho said and tears welled in her eyes.

"Don't worry. I'm here" Shinichi said as he hugged Shiho.

"Hakase, could you tell me what had happened here?" Shinichi asked.

Hakase then told everything that had happened the past one month. Shinichi couldn't say anything. His heart feel so hurt seeing his wife been disturbed every day.

"How dare that person. I must report this to the police" Shinichi said.

"Please don't. I don't want this small matter involving the police" Shiho said.

"But..."

"Ai-kun is right. Besides the person probably high school student so we don't need to involve the police" Hakase said.

Shinichi wrapped his arms around Shiho's waist and rested his forehead on hers.

"I just don't want you to get hurt. I love you so much" Shinichi said.


	11. Chapter 11

AT HAWAII...

AT THE HOTEL...

"Shiho-chan,long time no see. We miss you so much" Yukiko said while hugging Shiho.

"I also miss both of you" Shiho said.

"You must be tired. Go have a rest first then we can go to the beach together" Yusaku said.

IN THEIR ROOM...

Yukiko had booked the most special room for both of them. The room is very big and very classy. Moreover they could see the beach scenery everytime they wake up.

"Wow it's so beautiful" Shiho said.

"But you know what. There's something more beautiful than this" Shinichi said.

"What is it?"

"You" Shinichi said making Shiho blushed.

Shinichi wrapped her arms around Shiho's waist. Shiho then slipped her arms around Shinichi's neck. Their eyes meet each other.

"You know what you're the most amazing girl in this world. I'm a lucky person because I could marry you. I love you, Shiho Miyano" Shinichi said.

Shiho looked up at his face.

"Say it again" Shiho whispered.

"I love you, Shiho Miyano" Shinichi said.

Their face slowly closer to each other. When their lips almost touch, Yukiko come and knocked the door making both of them paused.

"Shin-chan, Shiho-chan, let's go now" Yukiko said.

"Let's continue this night" Shinichi said with a naughty smile.

"Pervert" Shiho said with a smile.

They are very happy to be able to spend time as a family after a month 've taken many photo while they spending their time on the beach. Sometimes Yukiko and Shiho will keep scholding Yusaku and Shinichi for staring at the girls in the bikini. That night they're having barbeque party. This time it's Yusaku and Shinichi turn to become Mr. Jealousy. All the male tourist always coming close to Yukiko and Shiho. Although they're having so much fight but they still enjoying the holiday.

IN THEIR ROOM...

Shinichi was reading a book on the bed. Just then Shiho come out from the bathroom while wearing bathrobe. Shiho then head straight to the make up desk to dry her hair. After she done drying her hair, she then apply some perfumes on her neck. Shinichi couldn't hold himself from looking at Shiho. He then move towards her and hugged her from the back.

"What are you doing? I haven't finish applying the lotion on my hand" Shiho said.

"Why must you apply all that now. It's almost bedtime" Shinichi said.

Suddenly Shinichi kissed Shiho's ears then the kiss move to her neck. Shiho couldn't do anything that time. She was like a statue with a soul. She just allow what is being done by Shinichi to her. Without she realize her lips already perfectly on Shinichi's lips. Without a word Shinichi lift Shiho and brought her to the bed. That night become the most memorable night for both of them and that night officially become their first night as a husband and wife.

THE NEXT DAY...

IN THE MORNING...

Shiho's eyes fluttered open. She feel like she's being hugged by someone. Confused, she leaned back and looked up to see Shinichi's sleeping face. Suddenly her eyes widened. Why Shinichi is topless. She quickly get up and she saw her clothes and Shinichi's clothes scattered on the floor. She suddenly remember what had happened last night.

"Shiho, why you let him do that. You're such an idiot" Shiho said to herself.

Then she grabbed all her clothes and went straight to the bathroom.

IN THE RESTAURANT...

"Why both of you frowned? Are you argue?" Yukiko asked.

"Actually..." Shinichi said then he look at Shiho.

Shiho then turned his face around. Avoiding her eyes from Shincihi's eyes.

"What had happened?" Yusaku asked.

"Actually last night we've done that" Shinichi said.

"Done what?" Yukiko asked.

"We've already had our first night yesterday" Shinichi said.

"Really? Congratulation but why both of you frowned?" Yukiko asked.

"Actually, I've already promise that I'll not touch her until our graduation" Shinichi said.

"Well it can't be helped. Besides both of you had married so nothing to be worried" Yusaku said.

"But I'm afraid I'll get pregnant" Shiho said.

"I know but you've done that not by force right. You had let him so it's okay. If you pregnant you need to be thankful because that child is your love symbol" Yukiko said.

"I'm so sorry Shiho" Shinichi said while he grasped her hand.

"Everything had been done. I couldn't turned back the time" Shiho said.

"Then you accept my apologize?" Shinichi asked and Shiho nodded.

Without caring the people around he hugged Shiho tightly. Their parent only smiled looking at them.

"Shinichi, let me go. People keep looking at us" Shiho said.

"I don't care. Thank you for forgiving me" Shinichi said.

Their holiday in Hawaii become their first honeymoon since they're married.


	12. Chapter 12

AT AGASA HAKASE'S HOUSE...

The summer holiday is over. Shinichi and Shiho once again apart from each other. Shiho had returned to Agasa Hakase's house.

"So how's your holiday?" Hakase asked.

"Great. Although it's just for a short time. Hakase,can I ask you something?" Shiho said.

"What is it?"

"Is that person didn't send anything lately?"

"You mean that crazy stalker? I think I haven't received any delivery lately. Maybe he had give up from disturbing you"

"I hope you're right. For the first time I feel safe. So what do we have for dinner?"

"Actually, I forgot to go to the supermarket this morning so I didn't bought anything for dinner"

"Then, I'll go to the supermarket first"

"But the sun almost set. It's so dangerous to go out alone"

"Don't worry. I'll be back before 6" Shiho said and she took her coat and went to the door.

"I'll go first" Shiho said and she left the house.

"Be careful okay" Hakase said.

While on her way to the supermarket, she take a look at the shopping list. She keep thinking what she want to cook for the dinner. While she was busy looking at the list, she didn't realized that there is someone who is keep following and watching her from far. After she finished buying all the needs, she head back to Agasa Hakase's house. Her step suddenly stop when she found a small box in front of the main gate. At that time she could only think about one thing. It must be from that person. She looked around to see if the sender still here. She then took the box and bring it into the house.

"I'm home" Shiho said.

"Welcome home. What is that?" Hakase asked when he saw Shiho was holding a small box.

"I don't know. I found it in front of the house"

"Don't tell me that person is back"

"I don't know. Let me open first" Shiho said and she begin to open the box.

As expected it is from that person. This time he give a heart necklace with a diamond at the centre as a gift.

_You'll always be a diamond in my heart_

_-S-_

"I never thought that he will come back again" Hakase said.

"What is this person want from me?" Shiho asked herself.

"Don't worry Ai-kun. I'll never let that person hurt you again"

"Thank you Hakase"

THE NEXT DAY...

AT TEITAN HIGH SCHOOL...

"Good morning, Miyano-san" Ran said but no respond from Shiho.

"Er...Miyano-san?" Sonoko said while touching her shoulder.

"Sorry. I didn't notice both of you. Good morning" Shiho said.

"What's wrong? Do you have any problem?" Ran asked.

"Do you argue with Shinichi-kun?" Sonoko asked.

"N-NO. It's just I'm kind of having headache. I'll go to the nurse office first" Shiho said.

"Let me walk you there" Ran said.

"It's okay. I can walk there by myself" Shiho said and she left the class.

"Ran,did you notice something?" Sonoko asked.

"What?" Ran said.

"Miyano-san always acting strange lately"

"I know. I'm so worried about her"

"Then how we're going to help her if we didn't know her problem"

"Is it about the person that always disturbing her lately?"

"I'm not very sure. Miyano-san never told us anything"

"Do we need to ask Shinichi-kun about this?" Sonoko asked.

"No. Don't tell him. He must be busy studying at London" Ran said.

"How about we ask Hakase about this. Besides Miyano-san is living with Hakase right. He must know everything. Are you agree with me?"

"Not bad your idea. Okay" Ran said.


	13. Chapter 13

3 WEEKS LATER...

AT THE BEIKA LIBRARY...

The stalker is back. For the past days Shiho couldn't concentrate on her study. She couldn't sleep and she also doesn't feel like she want to eat. She always keep thinking about that person. Who is he. What does he want from her. Out from nowhere, a can of coffee was placed on her desk.

"Mouri-san, Suzuki-san, how did you know I was here?" Shiho asked.

"Hakase let us know. Mind if we sit?" Sonoko said.

"Go ahead" Shiho and Sonoko sat across from her.

"Miyano-san, are you all right?" Ran asked.

"I'm fine" Shiho said.

"You don't look fine to us. You look exhausted. Have you been eating and sleeping? You're thinner than last time and there's a bag under your bag" Sonoko said.

"I'm all right, really. It's just I've been stressed because of the exam" Shiho said while covering her face.

"Is it because of exam or something else?" Sonoko asked but Shiho only remained silent.

"Okay. I get it. If you don't want to talk about it, we won't force you" Ran said.

"Thanks for understanding" Shiho said.

"How about we go out to get some fresh air?" Ran asked.

"That's great idea. Come on"Sonoko said and she took her hand and led her out of the building.

Ran bought three sandwiches from a nearby bakery. The three of them sat on the bench and they began to eat. Shiho started to feel queasy though and couldn't eat much. Her eyes keep drooping and her body felt warm.

"I need to go to the toilet first" Sonoko said and she left to the restroom.

"Miyano-san, what's wrong? Do you not like the sandwiches?" Ran asked.

"This is fine" Shiho said while shooking her head.

Ran then noticed her pallid face. She noticed the small beads of cold sweat on Shiho's reached out and touched her flushed cheek.

"Miyano-san, you had a fever . Let me take you to the hospital then"

"I'm...okay. I'll be fine once I go home and sleep" Shiho said.

"Okay then. We'll take you home. Stay here. I'll go get your belongings" Ran jogged off into the library.

Shiho glanced down at the half-eaten sandwiches. She felt nauseated just thinking about food. She then took the sandwiches and walked towards the garbage can. She tossed it away and walked back towards the bench. Suddenly her head swirled and the bench look fuzzy. She touched her spinning head and a few seconds later she collapsed.

5 MINUTES LATER...

Ran and Sonoko went back to the benches but she weren't on the benches.

"Where did Miyano-san go?" Sonoko asked.

Suddenly they noticed someone was lying on the ground. Their eyes widened in alarm.

"Miyano-san!" they ran over and got down next to her and picked her up.

"Miyano-san, wake up" Ran said but no responds.

"Let us bring her to the hospital" Sonoko said.

IN THE HOSPITAL...

They have waited for half and hour in front of the examination room. They anxiously rubbed their hand together and paced back and forth in front of the door. Just then the examination room door open and the doctor come out.

"Doctor, how is she?" Ran asked.

"She's fine. She just dehydration and lack of sleep" the doctor said.

Ran and Sonoko exhaled in relief.

"She just need a plenty of rest. If not, this will endanger her baby" the last word that the doctor said making both of them clueless.

"Baby? What do you mean?" Sonoko asked.

"For your information, she's pregnant" the doctor said.

"PREGNANT?!" both of them shocked.

"Maybe she didn't realized that because her pregnancy is only 3 weeks. If you don't have anything to ask, then please excuse me" the doctor said and she left them.

"Miyano-san is pregnant?" Sonoko said still in shock.

"Let us don't think negatively. Let us ask Hakase about this" Ran said and she took out Shiho's cellphone.

Once again they shocked when they look at Shiho's cellphone wallpaper. It was the picture of her and Shinichi while wearing wedding dress. They need to know the truth behind all this.


	14. Chapter 14

AT THE EXAMINATION ROOM...

Hours later, Shiho woke up. Dazed and weak , her eyes rolled around the room. An IV was stuck in her arm. She tried to sit up but only managed half way. Then a nurse walked into the room and saw at her struggle. She darted over and gently pushed her shoulder.

"You're not strong enough yet. Just lay down" the nurse said.

Withou a choice she went back down. She looked at the dripping IV. The pouch only half-full now.

"Where am I? Why am I here?" Shiho asked.

She only remembered throwing away her sandwiches. Then everything had turned black.

"You're in the hospital. You fainted so your friends brought you here" the nurse said.

Just then the doctor come in to examined her condition.

"How you feel now? Much better?" the doctor asked.

"Much better. Thank you" Shiho said.

"From now on you need to be more careful. By the way, congratulation" the doctor said with a smile.

"Congratulation for what?" Shiho asked clueless.

"Starting from today you'll become a mother" the doctor said.

"You mean I'm pregnant?" Shiho asked and the doctor just nodded.

"Well then please excuse me" the doctor said and she left Shiho alone in the room.

Tears welled up in Shiho's eyes. Nobody know how she feels right now. She was very happy that Shinichi's child is growing in her stomach. She then rubbed her flat stomach.

"If your father is here, he must be happy with this news" Shiho said to her baby.

Due to the tiredness she fell into a deep slumber. An hour later she woke up and she saw Ran, Sonoko and Agasa Hakase was sitting on her bedside.

"Are you okay Shiho-kun?" Hakase asked.

"Yeah" Shiho said.

"Miyano-san, can we ask you something?" Ran asked.

"What is it?" Shiho said.

"Are you and Shinichi already...married?" Ran asked.

Shiho then took a deep breath and she nodded meaning that all that Ran said is true.

"So it's true that the baby that in your stomach is Shinichi's child?" Sonoko asked and Shiho just nodded.

Suddenly the room become silent.

"Mouri-san, Suzuki-san, I'm really sorry for not telling you about this. It's just our marriage was all of sudden.I didn't mean to lie to both of you" Shiho said.

Without a word, Ran and Sonoko hugged Shiho.

"It's okay. Hakase had told us understand. By the way congratulation" Ran said.

"Yes. We're really happy for both of you" Sonoko said.

"Thank you for understanding. Can you do me some favour?" Shiho asked.

"What is it?" Sonoko said.

"Could this just be our secret? I didn't want the whole school know about this" Shiho said.

"Okay. We got it. As a friend, we'll do anything for you" Ran said.

"Thank you both of you. By the way Hakase,have you told Shinichi about this?" Shiho asked.

"No. I haven't. Why?" Hakase asked.

"Nothing. Just asking" Shiho said.

After the pouch is empty, Agasa Hakase took Shiho home.

AT AGASA HAKASE'S HOUSE...

"Be careful" Ran said.

Ran and Sonoko were holding onto her arms. They stepped inside Shiho's room and they helped her to lay down on the bed.

"Do you need anything? Food? Medicine?" Hakase asked.

"I just want to sleep" Shiho said.

"Yeah, get a plenty of rest. Well then we'll excused ourselves then" Ran said.

"Thank you for helping me today" Shiho said.

"No problem. We'll back first" Sonoko said and they stepped out from Shiho's room.

"I'll send them home first. You just get some rest" Hakase said and he out from her room.

"I'll tell Shinichi about this tomorrow. He must be very happy about this news"

Shiho then shut her eyes and went into comfortable sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

IN THE MORNING...

AT AGASA HAKASE'S HOUSE...

"Are you okay now?" Shinichi asked through phone call.

"I'm okay. Don't worry" Shiho said.

"I'm really shocked when Hakase told me you fainted. I don't want anything happen to you"

"Sorry for making you worry. Besides I have something that I want to tell you"

"What is it?"

"Our child miss you so much"

"Our child? What do you mean? Wait don't tell me that you're-"

"I'm pregnant" Shiho said.

Shinichi couldn't say anything at that time. He's so happy after hearing the news. He'll be become a father soon.

"Really? I'm so happy hearing that but are you okay with this? I mean how you're going to school in this condition?" Shinichi said.

"Don't worry. Besides Mouri-san and Suzuki-san always there for me" Shiho said.

"Did they knew about this?"

"Yes. They already knew about our marriage but don't worry this will just be our secret"

"Thankfully they understand our situation. Shiho, could you promise me one thing?"

"What is it?"

"Please take good care of yourself and our baby. I'm really worried about your safety. I heard from Hakase that person is disturbing you again. Why you didn't tell me about this?"

"I don't want to disturd you from your study. Besides Hakase,Mouri-san and Suzuki-san are here taking care of me. I promise I will take care of myself and our baby"

"Okay. I can't wait to tell mom and dad about this. They must be happy" Shinichi said.

After a few minutes they end their sweet conversation.

"Who is calling?" Hakase asked.

"Shinichi" Shiho said.

"Have you told him about this?"

"Yes. He's really happy hearing this news"

"I'm really happy for both of you. Here your milk"

"I don't want to drink the milk. It makes me want to vomit"

"You have to drink this. It's good for your pregnancy"

Shiho then start to drink the milk. Hakase went to the kitchen again.A few minutes later he appeared with a box of chocolate on his hand.

"What is that?" Shiho said.

"It's chocolate for Mika-san. She had helped me while I was buying your milk. She helped me picking the best milk for you" Hakase said.

"Then did she know that I'm pregnant?"

"No. Don't worry. I've said that the milk is for my friend's daughter"

"Then let me send the chocolate for her then"

"No. You mustn't get tired"

"It's okay. Besides it's not that far. Actually I've to borrow some books from Miura-san"

"Well then okay but please be careful"

Agasa Hakase give the box to Shiho. She headed straight to Shiro's house. After she rang the bell, Mika-san went to open the door.

"Miyano-san, why you haven't come here for a long time?" Mika asked.

"I'm sorry for not coming here lately. Here. Hakase want to give it to you" Shiho said and she give the box to Mika-san.

"What is this for?' Mika asked.

"Hakase wanted to thank you for picking the milk. His friend's daughter seems to like it" Shiho said.

"I'm just helping. Not much. Come in first. Let we have some tea"

"Okay. By the way is Miura-san home?"

"You mean Shiro? He just went somewhere but I don't know when did he will come back. Why ?"

"I've just want to borrow some of his books"

"If like that why don't you just go to his room to take the book. His room is just upstairs"

"If you say like that I'll go to his room first" Shiho said and she headed to Shiro's room.

As she stepped in the room, it was too dark. She then turned the light on. While she was searching the books at Shiro's study desk she found something that make her shocked.


	16. Chapter 16

AT SHIRO'S HOUSE...

"I'm home" Shiro said.

"Welcome home, Shiro" Mika said.

"Is Miyano-san here? I saw her shoe in front of the door"

"Yes. She want to borrow your books"

"Where is she now?"

"She's in your room"

"WHAT?!"

Quickly Shiro went to his room. After he opened the door he saw Shiho was standing in front of the wall full with her photo.

"Miyano-san" Shiro called and Shiho turned around and looked at him with unbelievable look.

"What is all this? Why is your room full with my photo?" Shiho asked.

"Miyano-san ,I can explain all this"

"Now I know. You're the person that always disturbing my life. You're the stalker that always make my life disaster"

"I did all this because I like you.I love you so much"

"But this is not the right action. You always following me,always watching me secretly, send a presents,I couldn't take this anymore . Besides you already know that I already have a boyfriend. Why did you keep following me"

"For me you don't have a boyfriend. I'll always keep following you until you love me"

"Are you crazy? I've told you that I already have a boyfriend. From now on, leave me alone. I don't want to meet you anymore"

"But Miyano-san" Shiho said as he keep come closer to Shiho.

"Stay away from me" Shiho said while keeping her distance from Shiro and she left the house immediately.

AT AGASA HAKASE'S HOUSE...

Shiho went into the house while running as fast as possible. Her heart feel very hurt after knowing the truth behind that mystery person. Why she haven't realized that person is very close to her.

"Ai-kun, why are you running? You know it's not good for your baby" Hakse said.

"I can't believe that the person that always disturbing me is very close to me" Shiho said angrily.

"What do you mean?"

"For the past day, the person that always give me present,following me,watching me was Miura-san"

"What? Did you mean Shiro-kun?"

"Yes. I thought he's my friend"

"I can't believe he would do that to you. Ai-kun, I hope you will keep a distance from him. I don't want anything happened to you and your baby"

"Okay. I will"

AT TEITAN HIGH SCHOOL...

AT THE SHOE LOCKER...

"Good morning" Shiho said.

"Miyano-san, are you okay now? If you still don't feel well you don't have to come to school" Ran said.

"Don't worry. Both of us is feeling well" Shiho said.

"By the way have you told Shinichi about this?" Sonoko asked.

"Yes. He's really happy about this" Shiho said.

"That's good. I can't wait to see your baby" Sonoko said.

"Me too. I can't wait to play with your child" Ran said.

"Don't worry. You can pay a visit sometimes to play with this baby" Shiho said while rubbing her stomach.

"Why don't we go shopping? You can take a look at the baby stuff first" Sonoko said.

"I'm sorry. Actually I've an appoinment with the doctor" Shiho said.

"Too bad" Sonoko said.

"Sonoko,why don't we accompany Miyano-san to the doctor then?" Ran suggested.

"That's great idea. Okay"

"Well then let head to the class first" Shiho said.

While they were walking to the class suddenly they saw Shiro in front of their class.

"Miyano-san" Shiro said.

"I don't want to see you anymore" Shiho said coldly.

"Miyano-san, if you don't want to forgive me it's okay but I just want you to know that I'll love you no matter what" Shiro said.

"How many time must I say this to you. Leave me alone" Shiho said and she went ino the class without looking at Shiro. Ran and Sonoko stared at both of them confused.


	17. Chapter 17

AT THE HOSPITAL...

IN THE EXAMINATION ROOM...

Shiho was sleeping on the bed. An IV was stuck in her arm. The doctor then went to her desk to talk to Ran and Sonoko.

"How's our friend condition?" Ran asked.

"She's fine. Her baby also fine. But-" the doctor suddenly stopped.

"But what?" Sonoko asked.

"She seems so tired. Her body is so weak. Her weight is lesser than the past month. Is she having a problem?" the doctor asked.

"We don't know. She didn't tell us anything" Ran said.

"I see. If she's having a problem maybe as a friend you could help her" the doctor said.

"Okay. We will" Ran said.

A few minutes later,after Shiho awake,they went to the cafeteria. Ran and Sonoko then order many kinds of food and the order come. On the table has sandwiches,salad,soup,porridge,rice ball,milk,tea and mineral water. Shiho could only look at them clueless.

"Mouri-san, Suzuki-san, why are you order the food in a large amount. Who's going eat all this?" Shiho asked.

"You must eat more than usual so your baby don't feel hungry" Sonoko said.

"But this is too much. I can't finish it by myself" Shiho said.

"We don't care. We just want you and your baby always healthy" Sonoko said.

"Okay. I'll eat first" Shiho said and she begin to eat.

"Miyano-san, do you have any problem lately?" Ran asked making Shiho paused.

"N-No. Why?" Shiho said .

"Miyano-san, we've told you before. If you have any problem just tell us" Sonoko said.

"Actually I've found the person that always disturbing me" Shiho said.

"Really? Who is it?" Sonoko said.

"It's Miura-san" Shiho said.

"Wait. Did you mean Miura Shiro? The student from class 3-C?" Ran asked and Shiho nodded.

"I can't believe he's the one that always distubing you. I mean his personality is not like a stalker" Ran said.

"Yeah. I also heard from the other student from that class. He never speak to anyone since he entered the school" Sonoko said.

"Don't worry Miyano-san. We promise that we'll protect you no matter what will happen" Ran said while holding Shiho's hand.

"Thank you" Shiho said with a smile.

2 weeks had passed. Shiro always tried to get Shiho's attention but failed. He tried to come to Hakase's house to talk to her but Hakase always asked him to not come here again. He also tried to approached her at school but also failed. Ran and Sonoko always protect her from him. He still didn't give up.

AT THE CORRIDOR...

"Miyano-san" Shiro said while holding tight Shiho's wrist.

"Let me go. I've told you I don't want to see your face anymore" Shiho said while struggling.

"No. I'll not let you go until you accept my feeling"

"Are you crazy? I've told you I already had a boyfriend and I love him so much and so he is"

"If your boyfriend love you so much why he never be with you? Are you sure he love you?"

"It's not your problem. I'll always believe my boyfriend. Let me go now" Shiho said as she tried to pull her hand from Shiro.

"No. I'll not let you go"

"It's hurt. Let me go" Shiho said as she pull harder than before.

"What are you doing? Let go of Miyano-san" Sonoko shouted making Shiro shocked.

Due to being shocked Shiro released Shiho's hand and she fell. Sonoko and Ran run towards Shiho.

"Are you okay?" Ran asked.

"My stomach hurt" Shiho said while holding her stomach.

Suddenly Sonoko realized there's a red liquid flowing from Shiho's skirt.

"Miyano-san, you're bleeding" Sonoko said.

"What?!" Ran said and suddenly Shiho fainted.

"Miyano-san,are you alright. Hang in there" Ran said.

"Somebody please help us" Sonoko shouted.

Just then Araide-sensei that was nearby the corridor quickly went towards the voice.

"What's going on?"Araide-sensei asked.

"Sensei,please help us" Sonoko said.

Then Araide-sensei lifted Shiho and he hurried bring her to his car followed by Ran. While Shiro tried to followed Shiho, Sonoko stopped him.

"I'll never forgive you if anything happened to Miyano-san" Sonoko said and she left to Araide-sensei's car.

After Araide-sensei's car left the school compound, Shiro punched the school wall.

"What have I done?" Shiro said to himself.


	18. Chapter 18

AT THE HOSPITAL...

They waited for what seemed like an hours. Ran anxiously rubbed her hand together as she paced back and forth in front of the emergency room. Sonoko also couldn't help herself to be patient. Araide-sensei went to call Hakase to inform him about Shiho. A few minutes later, he hurried to the two girls.

"I've already inform Hakase about this. He'll be here in a few minutes" Araide-sensei said.

"Thank you,sensei" Sonoko said.

"By the way how is she?" Araide-sensei asked.

"We don't know. The doctor still checking her condition" Sonoko said.

Just then the emergency room door open and a doctor come out.

"How's her condition?" Ran asked.

"Her condition is not very good. She had blood clots in her womb. We need to do a surgery to remove the blood clots"the doctor said.

"Is her baby will be okay?" Sonoko asked making Araide-sensei shocked.

"We can't be sure if her baby will survive or not. Let's just pray for her" the doctor said.

"Pelase save her baby" Ran said.

"We'll try our best. Before that may I know who is her husband? I need him to sign some surgery agreement" the doctor asked.

"Actually her husband is not here. He's studying aboard right now" Sonoko said.

"If that the case we can't continue the surgery without her husband agreement" the doctor said.

"Let me sign the document" Araide-sensei said.

"But may I know what's your relation with the patient?" the doctor said.

"I'm her teacher and doctor at her school" Araide-sensei said.

"Well then please follow me to the office" the doctor said and both of them left.

After a few minutes the surgery begin. They waited in front of the door. Just then Agasa Hakase come.

"How is Shiho-kun?" Hakase asked.

"She's still in the operation room. Have you told Shinichi about this?" Ran asked.

"Yes. He said he'll try ro come here as fast as he could" Hakase said.

"We're so sorry because we didn't protect Miyano-san from Shiro-kun" Ran said.

"It already happened. Nothing can be changed. It's okay. Besides it's not your fault" Hakase said.

"So Kudo-kun is really her husband?" Araide-sensei asked.

"You already told Araide-sensei about this?" Hakase asked.

"He heard it. I'm too worry about Miyano-san and her baby so I've asked the doctor about that. I forgot that Araide-sensei is beside me" Sonoko said.

"Sensei, could you keep this as a secret. We've already promised to Miyano-san about this" Ran said.

"Okay. Don't worry" Araide-sensei said.

Just then the surgery light bliked off and the door opened. They went towards the doctor.

"How is she?" Ran asked.

"She's fine. Her baby also fine and the surgery is success" the doctor said.

They all exhaled in relief. The nurses wheeled the bed towards a hospital room. They automatically followed the bed into the room. The nurse hooked her IV up and make sure all the machine were all on.

"Thank goodness she's okay" Ran said while looking at Shiho's sleeping face.

"It's already this late. Let me send both of you home" Araide-sensei said.

"But we want to be here until Miyano-san awake" Sonoko said.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of her" Hakase said.

"Well then we'll going home first. Please take care of Miyano-san" Ran and Sonoko then left the room.

Around three in the morning, Shinichi arrived to Japan. After he arrived, Hakase took him to the hospital. He crept into Shiho's room. He walked towards the bed. Shiho's eyes were closed and her face was very pale. He then kiss Shiho's forehead. He took her hand and gently kissed her knuckles. Then he lowered his head and kiss Shiho's stomach.

"She still haven't awake after the surgery" Hakase said.

"I'll believe in her. She'll wake up soon" Shinichi said while holding tight Shiho's hand.

"Yeah. Let me buy you some coffee first" Hakase said and he left the room.

Shinichi touched every inches of her sleeping face.

"I never thought I'll see you in this state.I'm so sorry. I'm failed being your husband" Shinichi said while holding her hand.

Then he rubbed Shiho's stomach that has their child growing inside.

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't protect you and your mother. I'm not a good father for you" Shinichi said.

He then went towards her face and kissed her dry pink lips. He sat on the chair besides the bed and he fall asleep with their hand on each other at Shiho's stomach.


	19. Chapter 19

Shiho opened her eyes. She looked around and she had no idea where she was. She tried to recall about what had happened. A flashback of the scene back at the school entered her mind. She remembered meeting with Shiro and she was struggling because Shiro was holding her hand tightly. Suddenly Shiro released her hand and she fell and everything goes blank.

"What about my baby?" Shiho asked herself and she tried to sit up.

While she tried to sit up she felt something was on her stomach. She then saw a hand was at her stomach and there's a man sleeping on the chair with his head on the bed. She then saw the same ring that she wear on the man's finger and then she knew who is the man's identity.

"Shinichi? What is he doing here?" Shiho asked herself.

Just then Shinichi woke up and he looked at Shiho. He quickly straighten his body when he saw Shiho had awake.

"Are you okay?" Shinichi asked and Shiho nodded.

"I'm okay. What about our child?" Shiho asked.

"Our child is okay"

"Thank goodness"

Suddenly Shinichi hugged her tightly as he didn't want to let Shiho go.

"Shinichi, let me go. If other people come in..." Shiho said but being stopped by Shinichi.

"Just let me hold you like this for a while" Shinichi said and he hugged Shiho more comfortably.

Shiho couldn't resist. She only let Shinichi to hug her. She also felt very relieved because she could be in her beloved embrace. A few seconds later they look at each other's eyes.

"I thought I'll lose you. If that thing really happened it'll be the most scariest thing in my life" Shinichi said.

"Shinichi" Shiho said and tears welled in her eyes.

"I'm so worried about you. When I heard this news from Hakase,my heart felt like it stopped beating" Shinichi said.

"I'm sorry for making you worried but you don't need to come back here" Shiho siad.

"You don't need to be sorry. Besides I'm the one who need to say sorry to you. I've failed being a good husband for you and a good father for our baby"

"What do you mean?"

"I couldn't protect you when you're in trouble. I couldn't be with you when you need someone to share all your problem. I'm such a bad person"

"Please don't say like that. Besides I'm okay now"

"Thanks goodness both of you are okay. Please don't make me worry again"

"I promise" Shiho said and both of them hugged.

"You should go back to sleep. You need to have a plenty of rest" Shinichi said.

"I don't feel sleepy. Besides I'm hungry now" Shiho said.

"What do you want to eat? I'll grant all your wish my princess"

"Actually I suddenly wanted to eat sushi"

"This late night?How am I supposed to get sushi in this hour"

"It's not me. It's the baby who want to eat it"

"Oh I see. I'll not give you the sushi today but I'll bring you to the sushi restaurant so you can eat as many sushi as you want"

"Really. Thanks. You heard that baby. Dad will bring us to the sushi restaurant so you need to be patient okay" Shiho said while rubbing her flat stomach.

"Your mom's right. When you come out later you'll be as cute as your mom" Shinichi said while pinching Shiho's nose.

"It's hurt you know" Shiho said and she started to crossed her arms.

"Are you mad at me?" Shinichi teased her.

Shiho then turned her hand to the opposite sides and she makes a duck mouth. Shinichi then looked at her upset face and suddenly he kissed her lips making Shiho surprised.

"Why you suddenly kiss me?" Shiho asked.

"I thought you want me to kiss you by making that kind of mouth or you want me to kiss other part" Shinichi said.

"Pervert" Shiho said and Shinichi laughed.

"Here. Have some porridge. I'll feed you" Shinichi said and he began to feed Shiho.

"Okay. It's time for you to rest so that you can dischargede from the hospital" Shinichi said.

"Okay but you must sleep too. You looked so tired" Shiho said.

She then moved a little bit to give some space to Shinichi.

"It's okay. I'll sleep at the chair" Shinichi said.

"No. 'll hurt you body when you wake up" Shiho said.

Without choice he laid besides Shiho while hugging her. After a while both of them fall asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

AT AGASA HAKASE'S HOUSE...

A few days later Shiho was discharged. Shinichi had went to London again. Things back the way it be. Hakase went to Shiho's room and he knocked the door.

"Shiho,breakfast is ready" Hakase said.

"Okay. Give me 5 minutes" Shiho said from inside.

Hakase then went to the dining table and started eating his breakast.5 minutes later Shiho go to the dining table with fully school uniform outfit.

"Good morning,Hakase" Shiho said.

"Why are you wearing school uniform? Don't say that you already want to go to the school?" Hakase asked.

"What's wrong with that. Besides I had recovered"

"It's true that you had recovered but you're not 100% recovered"

"Please let me go to the school today. Besides I'm getting bored staying all day at the house"

"No. I don't want something like that day happen to you again"

"Don't worry Hakase. I won't let that incidents happen again.I'll be going first" Shiho said and she left for school.

"Wait Shiho" Hakase said but Shiho doesn't listen to him.

Hakase could only released heavy sigh. He could only hope nothing bad happened to her again.

AT TEITAN HIGH SCHOOL...

"Good morning,Mouri-san,Suzuki-san" Shiho said.

"Miyano-san,why are you here?Are you suppose to rest at home for a while?" Ran asked.

"I'm okay now. Don't worry" Shiho said.

Suddenly Sonoko noticed something shining at Shiho's neck. Then she saw a silver necklace with a "S" letter on it.

"Miyano-san,since when you started wearing necklace and it's such a nice necklace" Sonoko said.

"Thank you. Actually someone give me this necklace" Shiho said.

"But why that "S" symbol reminds me with someone. Don't tell me it was Shiro-kun again"Ran said.

"Don't worry. It's not from him. It's from the person I love the most"Shiho said while holding the necklack.

#FLASHBACK#

Shiho only stand still in front of the taxi. Her heart felt very sad while looking at Shinichi that was busy putting his luggage inside the taxi. She knew this day will come. 2 weeks spending all your time with the beloved one is the most happy time in the whole life. After he done he went towards Shiho and he hold Shiho's cheeks.

"I'll be going first. Make sure you take care of yourself and our baby" Shinichi said while his hand rubbing Shiho's stomach.

"I know that. You'll be miss the flight if you still here" Shiho said.

"Before I go this is for you.I bougt it while I was at London" Shinichi said while giving a small box to Shiho.

Shiho then open the box and she was surprised when she knew the box contain was a necklace with a "S" letter.

"It's so beautiful but what is this "S" letter means?" Shiho asked.

"It's our initial name. I give you this necklace beacause I want you to know that even if we're apart w'll always missing and love each other "Shinichi said.

Shinichi put on the necklace at Shiho's neck. Then he give a kiss on Shiho's forehead.

"I'll be return to your side as soon as possible" Shinichi said.

"I'll be waiting for you" Shiho said and the taxi drove to the airport.

#END FLASHBACK#

"Miyano-san are you hear me?" Sonoko said while waving her hand in front of Shiho's eyes.

"Sorry. Are you talking to me just now?" Shiho asked.

"I was asking who is the person that give you the necklace?" Sonoko said.

"Of course it was from Shinichi. Who else" Ran said.

"Really? So sweet.I hope Makoto-san will give me some gift too" Sonoko said.

"Don't worry. You'll received something too if you believe in him" Shiho said.

"Miyano-san is right. Let head to our class then" Ran said.

They then headed straight to the class.


	21. Chapter 21

AT TEITAN HIGH SCHOOL...

It was recess. Ran, Sonoko and Shiho is heading to the cafeteria. On their way,Shiho looked very tired.

"Are you okay?" Ran asked.

"Yes.I'm okay. Just tired" Shiho answered.

"You must haven't fully recovered yet" Sonoko said.

"I'm okay. It's just the baby. The doctor said pregnant woman always felt tired easily" Shiho said.

"Is that so? It must been hard for you" Sonoko said.

"It's okay. Besides I'm very happy because I can have a baby from the person I loved the most" Shiho said.

"So sweet. I hope I can have Makoto-san's child too" Sonoko said.

"Stop it Sonoko. Let hurry to the cafeteria. The baby must feel very hungry now right, Miyano-san?" Ran said.

"Eh? Yes. You're right" Shiho said while smiling.

"I got it. Let's go" Sonoko said.

While on their way suddenly, Shiro went towards them. As usual Ran and Sonoko stopped him from getting near to Shiho.

"What do you want?" Ran asked.

"I just want to talk to Miyano-san" Shiro said.

" You can't" Sonoko said.

"You must let me talk to Miyano-san. If not, I'll let all people in this school know about Miyano-san pregnancy" Shiro said making three of them shocked.

"You. How did you know about this?" Shiho asked.

"I heard it from the doctor at the hospital" Shiro said.

"You followed us? Why did you do that?" Sonoko asked.

"This is just the way so I could be with Miyano-san even I just saw her from far away" Shiro said.

"How many time I must say this. Stop following me. Can't you understand that?" Shiho said angrily.

"Miyano-san,calm down. It's not good for your health. Let's go to the cafeteria. We just wasted our time with this crazy stalker" Ran said and three of thenm leave Shiro alone.

Without they realized there was a girl that was just passing by heard their talk. She was hiding all the time at the corner so that she could hear all of the talk. She was very shocked after hearing all the talk.

"Shiho was pregnant? How could she pregnant? Is she pregnant before marriage?" the girl thought.

Suddenly she smiled. Something evil was playing in her mind.

"I must tell everyone about this. It will be the hot news tomorrow" she said.

THAT NIGHT...

AT AGASA HAKASE'S HOUSE...

Shiho was combing her hair while sitting in front of the make up desk. She then smiled while looking at the necklace that was at her white neck all the time. Just then her phone on the bed ringing and she headed to the bed to take the phone.

"A message from Shinichi" Shiho said.

She open the message to see what's the content.

"11.30? What does it mean?" Shiho confused.

She tried to think of what was Shinichi trying to tell her. Despite being too tired,she fell asleep with the phone on her hand.

THE NEXT DAY...

AT TEITAN HIGH SCHOOL...

The atmosphere suddenly feel so different. Sonoko and Ran could feel the awkwardness in their class. All of them always keep trying to stay away from Shiho.

AFTER SCHOOL...

"Why is everyone tried to avoid Miyano-san? Did she do something wrong?" Ran asked afer she realized about their classmates changed attitude.

"Yes she does. Both of you also need to stay away from her so you won't be like her. Such a immoral person" one of their classmates said.

The last words spoken by their classmate really give Shiho a big shock. This is the first time in her life being called like that.

"What do you mean by that?" Sonoko asked angrily.

"It's true right. If not how come she'll get pregnant"

"You don't know anything about this so I want you to take back your words towards Miyano-san now" Ran said.

"I will take back my words if she can answer this questions. How did she get pregnant? Is that child has a father? If the child has a father, who is it? Answer me" one of their classmates said.

At that time Shiho couldn't hold anymore. Tears welled up in her eyes. Suddenly there is a voice came from the behind.

"That child is my child" the voice said making all of them shocked.


End file.
